To Catch A Star
by PuRpLeDiRt
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome knew each other as kids and now despise one another. Both rising stars in the music industry with mothers as their managers can’t be a good thing, especially when they mothers have been planning since their kids birth that they woul
1. A Plot Has Its Beginnings

~*Ok, This is my second Inuyasha fic and it will be a lot longer than the other one.  Please, Please read and review, because I want to know what you think!  And also, please try to keep the flames to a minimum.  Thankx and enjoy!*~

Inuyasha and Kagome knew each other as kids and now despise one another.  Both rising stars in the music industry with mothers as their managers can't be a good thing, especially when they mothers have been planning since their kids birth that they would marry.  What will happen when fate forces them on a summer tour together?

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Inuyasha or any of the lyrics I put with my story.

To Catch A Star 

~*By PuRpLeDiRt*~

_*You like to think you're never wrong_

_You want to act like you're someone_

_You want someone to hurt like you_

You want to share what you've been through* 

"Inu K Sweeps Country By Storm.  Millions of girls swoon over the music industry's newest hunk.  Details on page 25."  Kagome read out loud.  "Please, Mom, can you believe this stuff?  I mean, if they really got to know Inuyasha, they wouldn't be acting like they are.  He is just a pompous, self-centered jerk that cares about no one but himself!"

            "Aww, honey, you're just biased."  Kagome's mother smiled.  "You know, people can change over time, and it has been a while since you saw him last."

            "Mom, I grew up with him!  If he was like that most of his life, he couldn't have changed that much!  It has only been 7 years since we last met up."  The 21 year old girl with raven hair complained.  "And trust me, 7 years isn't long enough.  He totally tortured me when we were kids!"

            Kagome Higurashi just didn't understand.  Her mother, Rella, who was also her manager couldn't blame the girl.  But Kagome was now making her way into the music business with a hit single and a debut album.  Kagome's singing career was just taking off, and she couldn't be anymore excited.  She was ecstatic when Tenseiga Records offered her a contract.  It probably helped that the record label's owner was none other than Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha older half brother, and since Kagome's and Inuyasha's moms were best friends, Kagome did have some connections.    

            "Okay, honey, I have a meeting to run to, it is to set up you're summer tour.  I shouldn't be home too late and I want to you do some practicing."  Rella told Kagome.

            "Okay, whatever, I'll just make some instant ramen for dinner or something."  Kagome replied, never taking her eyes off the article she was reading.

            'She is in for a surprise, I just hope it all works out.' Rella thought with a smile.

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

            "Inuyasha dear, I'm leaving to go to my meeting to set up your summer tour, okay?  If you decide you want something to eat, just ring for one of the servants and they'll bring you something."  Inuyasha's mom called out.

            "Feh, whatever." Inuyasha grunted.

            Laela Kotori, Inuyasha's mother, who also happened to be his manager, couldn't help but smile.  Sometimes her son could be such a little kid.  At 24, Inuyasha was still a bit immature.  The tall boy with the long black hair and violet eyes (A/N In this story Inuyasha is in his human form.) stood proud, with a muscular body.  But, he tended to have a mischievous gleam in his eyes that was a little scary if you saw it.

            "Don't give the servants too much trouble"  Mrs. Kotori wagged her finger at Inuyasha.  "I'm leaving now."

            As Mrs. Kotori opened the front door to walk out, a smile crept up onto her face. 'This is going to be so much fun.  I can't wait to see his expression!'

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

"Laela, please have a seat" Rella greeted her with a smile as the hostess brought Laela to the table.

            "It's so good to see you again!  And under such fun circumstances!"  Laela giggled.  "I can't wait to see the expression on their faces when they find out they will be touring together."

            "I know, me too, but first we need to get this set up so that it can actually happen.  And on this tour I want them to sing a duet, if not two.  They need to get over this childish fight they've been having for the past seven years.  And who knows, maybe something else will come out of it…"  Rella trailed off with a mischievous smile on her face.

            " Ooh, we could be grandmas soon!"  Laela squealed.

            "Don't' get too ahead of yourself, Laela, first we have to get them to talk to each other and that will be a challenging feat on its own.  First, this is  what we need to do…"  Rella and Laela began the long planning session of how to get their kids together.

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

"I just can't believe this!"  Kagome said in disbelief as she finished the article she had been reading.  "Well, hopefully I won't bump into him anytime soon.  Just the sight of him is enough to piss me off.  Well, this is quite boring.  372 channels and not one thing good to watch.  I guess I'll give Sango a call and see what's up with her."  Kagome picked up her cell phone and pressed 2 on the speed dial to call Sango.

            Sango Himeicho was Kagome's best friend for as long as she could remember.  The two grew up together and Sango knew first hand what Inuyasha was like so she would always take Kagome's side of the argument against him.

            "Hey Sango, what's up over there?  Here, it is just so boring and lonely."  Kagome said, trying to sound as pitiful as possible.

            "Well, hello to you too."  Sango replied with a chuckle.  "I guess that is a 'subtle' hint that you want to go do something?"

            "Oh, you know me too well."  Kagome chuckled.  "So, what are you up for?  Shopping?  A movie?  Or how about hitting up the club?"

            "Hmm… well, I do like the sound of the club, after all, it is college night so that means there will be a lot of cute guys there."

            "And my mom did tell me to practice.  Maybe I'll work on my choreography and stage presence."  Kagome concluded.

            "Ok, well, I don't think that's what she had in mind, but hey, how can you argue with that?"  Sango said

            "Good, so how about I come around about 10:00 to pick you up?"  Kagome asked.

            "Sounds great, see you then!"

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

Inuyasha lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  "Holy shit, this is so fucking boring!"  Getting up, he went over to where his computer was and signed on to his AIM.  As usual, his best friend and long time bud, Miroku was on.  "Probably in some female chat room asking women to bear his child."  Grumbled Inuyasha.  Why he would continually ask after all the rejections and slaps he got, Inuyasha would never know.

++++AIM conversation++++

meTaLlic_FaNg47:  Hey Miroku, N E luck w/ the ladies?

2seXy4u:  Hey, and not yet, you know how picky I am.  *wink*

meTaLlic_FaNg47:  Dude, I have 2 get out and do something before I go 

INSANE!  N E ideas?

2seXy4u:  Hmm…well, we could go 2 the club and pick up hot chicks.  *wink wink*

meTaLlic_FaNg47:  Sure, why not?  There's nothing else 2 do.

2seXy4u:  Good, I'll pick U up around 10:30, ok?

meTaLlic_FaNg47:  …, um…no, I'll pick U up around 10:30.

2seXy4u:  Fine, whatever.

++++++++++++

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

"What to wear, what to where?  Oh, I'll never figure this out!" an exasperated Kagome yelled.  Clothes were strewn about the room in an attempt to find the 'perfect' outfit.  About an hour and a half later, she had finally decided on a black mini skirt with a rhinestone chain belt and a shimmery silver midriff top that covered her front with criss-crossed straps in the back.   She decided that since she had five minutes to go pick up Sango, she would leave her hair down and put on a little bit of make up.  She grabbed her keys and ran out the door to her '04 Mazda RX8.  It was equipped with an awesome sound system that pumped club music out of the two 10" subwoofers in the trunk when the key turned in the ignition.  She made it to Sango's house in 3 minutes.

            "Oh my gosh, you are so late!  It is 10:00 and 15 seconds!"  Sango joked.

            "Haha, are you coming?"  Kagome replied sarcastically.

            "Geez, don't act so thrilled to see me!"  Sango retorted.

About half an hour later they arrived at one of the hottest clubs in town.  Armed with their ids, they got in line and got ready to party.  The place was packed.  Music pumped around the room and sweaty guys and girls were crushed together on the dance floor.  Kagome and Sango decided to stay on the edge of the group, near one of the cages, which was their favorite dance spot, when they could get in.  They were definitely having a great time, thinking that nothing could ruin their perfect evening.  They had all of the cute guys in the club flocking around them, making a bunch of the other girls envious.

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

A couple of honks sounded as Inuyasha pulled into Miroku's driveway.  Miroku came out of his house and walked towards the red convertible MR2 Spyder.

            "Hey, I'm here, ok, enough with the honking."

            "Come on, you know I enjoy that.  What could be better than annoying you, Miroku?"  Inuyasha joked.

            "Um… maybe picking up some chicks and doing a little some-something…"  Miroku suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

            Do you ever think of anything else, oh wait, I already know the answer to that, NO!"  Inuyasha added, starting the engine and shifting into reverse.  He punched the clutch in hard, and peeled out in front of Miroku's house.  A short while later they were in front of Club Rokku.  As they flashed their ids, they entered the open doors only to be blasted with a sensuous melody.

            "Ah… now this is more like it.  This is what I needed to do."  Inuyasha said as his body began to sway to the music.  "It's nice to be normal once, hanging out like normal people and not having all kinds of people crowding around me, recognizing me as a famous pop star."

            "I guess the life isn't as glamorous as I thought it would be.  You have a lot to put up with, bro."  Miroku empathized.  They headed towards the dance floor.  Several girls headed towards them to try and dance.  They were having a great time, Miroku especially since normally, he would never be able to grope girls without them getting mad.  But they didn't seem to mind while grinding.  Inuyasha turned around to tell Miroku he was going to get something to drink.  He headed to the bar and requested a white Russian from the bartender.  As he was receiving the drink he elbowed the person standing to the right of him on accident.  Turning around to apologize, Inuyasha found himself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes, and shock registered on his face.

 ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

Kagome felt someone bump into her while at the bar.  Turning around to demand an apology, she saw a pair of violet eyes and long black hair entered her view.  'Oh Kami-sama, it can't be… no way in hell can he be here!!' she panicked in her mind.  She almost dropped the drink she was holding in her hand.

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

Ok, so it took me a while to get this first chapter all written.  If you were wondering, the couple of lines written at the beginning are from Linkin Park's song  " Points of Authority."  I will probably use a lot of Linkin Park lyrics, since they are my fav band.  Please PLEASE R+R!!!!  I would really like to know what you think about my new story.

~*PuRpLeDiRt*~


	2. Recognition and Reaction

Please ReAd AnD rEvIeW!!!!

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Inuyasha or any of the lyrics I put with my story.

To Catch A Star 

~*By PuRpLeDiRt*~

Chapter 2

* too many 

            _things you've said about me_

_            when i'm not around_

_            you think having the upper hand_

_            means you've got to keep putting me down_

_            but i've had too many stand-offs with you_

_            it's about as much as i can stand_

_            just wait until the upper hand_

_            is mine*_

Inuyasha stared at the girl standing in front of him.  It couldn't be her could it?  It had been seven years since he saw her last.  He could always remember her.  He inhaled the sweet scent of rose petals that her body emitted.  Hai, it was definitely her, no doubting that.  He would never forget that scent she always smelled of.  It was even that way when they were little.  His mind slowly returned to the present and he fixed his gaze on her.  Only one word came from his mouth: "Kagome"

            'Oh shit, he recognized me!  I was hoping he wouldn't. Shit shit shit!!!'  she screamed in her mind.  As she stood there like a deer caught in headlights, she tried to think of something intelligent to say.  Instead, the only thing that came out of her mouth was "You asshole, fuck you!"

            She turned around and stomped off leaving a very confused and bewildered Inuyasha to stand in her wake.  'Is she still mad about that after these seven years?  Was I really that awful?'  Inuyasha contemplated in his mind.

~*^ F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K^*~

Seeing Kagome round the corner, Inuyasha popped out of his hiding place, grabbed her and pushed her into the janitor's closet.  There was no way in hell he was going to lose a bet because this girl didn't want to give her first kiss to just anyone.

            Kagome tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth, not allowing her to do so.  He eyes were wide open as she tried to identify her captor in the dark closet.  She saw some dark hair swish around.  She only knew one person who had hair that long: Inuyasha.  Was he doing this because she had refused to kiss him?  She told him that she only wanted to share her first kiss with someone she truly loved.  She also knew about the bet.  She had overheard some guys in one of her classes talking about how a boy dared Inuyasha to kiss her and he would kiss some other girl who didn't want to be kissed, and whoever did so first, would have the other boy do his homework for a month.

            "Now bitch, I want that kiss!  I don't care if you want it or not, but I will not be refused!"

            Kagome was becoming furious.  "Why?  So you can win that incredibly stupid bet?  What, you thought I didn't know about it, did you?  Well that shows how smart you are!"

            Inuyasha smirked.  "Bitch, I'll show you how smart I am!"  As he said this, his lips came down and captured hers in an angry kiss.   There was no love, no passion in it.  Just anger that crushed her lips, making them hurt and throb.  He released her, and smirked again.  "Told you I'd win."

            Tears began to stream down her face.  She felt so violated.  She crumpled to the floor and began to sob.  Inuyasha just stared at her.  He had to get out of here, he couldn't stand to see a girl cry, especially if her had been the cause.  He spun around on his foot and ran out.  He touched his lips and began to wonder.  'I didn't do it because I liked her, I hate her, right?  That's why I've teased her all my life.  Then why did I feel a jolt of electricity or something as I kissed her?  Why does it feel like we connected?  I've got to talk to her…tomorrow.'

~*^ End FLASHBACK^*~

He remembered as clear as day.  That tomorrow had never come.  She never showed up at that school again.  His mom had told him Kagome had been sent to an all girls school where she would stay.  He never saw her again, that is until tonight.  He had read about her success in music, had even listened to her cd.  She was great.  He wished that he could have been there to help her along the way.  But, if she wanted to act like this, well, he could to.  If she wanted to play that game, he was going to give her a taste of his own medicine.  

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

"SANGO!!!!"  Sango whipped around to see who was screaming her name.  To her surprise, she found a very pissed off Kagome.  "Kagome, what's wrong?"

            "We are leaving right now.  No finishing drinks or last dances.  NOW!"  Kagome seethed.

            "Um…ok, whatever you say."  Sango replied a bit tentatively.  Kagome grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the door.  It would have been a straight shot to her car if a 'fluffy furball' wasn't blocking her path.

            "Nice to see you too, Kagome, although, I would have thought you to be a little more polite, considering the only reason you are where you are is because my half brother took you on, only after my mother begged."  Inuyasha taunted.  Kagome had steam blowing out of her ears by now.  Sango was also getting pissed off.  No one insulted her friend like that.

            "Well, excuse me, oh great INUYASHA!"  Kagome made sure she said the last part as loud as she could.  Right then, a bunch of girls started screaming and throwing themselves at Inuyasha, pushing him out of the way of the door.  There was no way they would let the pop sensation leave until they had all had a dance.

            "Well, it was nice talking to you.  Have fun!  Tootles!"  Kagome smirked as she and Sango let the building.  They got to the car and peeled out of the parking lot.

            Three hours later, a very pissed Inuyasha and a happy Miroku exited the building.  "I don't see what you enjoy about that."  Huffed Inuyasha.

            "Why do you even ask?  I was in such close proximity to many pretty women who I could grope and they would be none the wiser since all they could think about was getting your autograph or a dance."  Miroku said.

            "Feh… whatever."  Inuyasha grunted.  They climb into Inuyasha's car and headed home. 

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

            "I can't believe he had the nerve to do that to me!"  Kagome fumed.  "I swear, he is the most self-centered, vain person that I have ever encountered.  I hope I taught him a lesson, 'Never mess with Kagome Higurashi unless you want it thrown in your face!'"

            "Ok Kagome, I know you're upset.  Hell, he was beginning to piss me off.  But you can't let him get to you.  You know that's exactly what he wants.  He's always loved to piss you off.  You have to show him you're strong and that you won't put up with his shit anymore."  Sango replied.

            "Well hopefully I won't have to cross paths with him again."  Kagome said, trying to console herself.

            "Um… I hate to burst your happy little bubble, but you know, you are both signed to the same record label, his half brother's company and your mothers are best friends.  I don't think your logic will work."  Sango was being realistic.

            "We'll just see about that.  I'm going to go home now and start writing some music.  Might as well put this energy to good use instead of waste it.  Bye Sango and thanks!"  Kagome pulled out of Sango's driveway and headed to her house.  Thank goodness her mom was off visiting her grandfather at the shrine, she didn't want to have to explain anything tonight.  Kagome headed back to her room and picked up her guitar and tried a few chords, trying to get the melody that she wanted.  Words swirled in her head and she had to express them.  Her angelic voice carried throughout the house.

"Pushing me away

I'm just a game

What've you to say

Blame it on your fame

Inside of your head

Does anyone else matter

Keep your ego fed

Soon you'll be left in tatters

Using my feelings

You've pushed me too far

With your dealings

Now you're a star

Hard to forgive

You've hurt me too much

I'll just have to live

Without your touch"

            "That's a good start."  Kagome said.  She just hoped that if this song appeared on an album, Inuyasha wouldn't know it was about him and hopefully he would never know she used to have a crush on him.  But now, who knew?  He had broken her heart with his harsh words and she would have to forgive before opening her heart.

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

~*Ok, sorry it took a little longer than what I wanted to get this published.  I have just moved into my dorm at college and haven't had much time.  Sorry this isn't as long, but it's 2:00 in the morning and I just wanted to get it published.  Please R+R!!!!  I really want to know what you think of my story.  The third chapter will be much better, but it might be a while before I get it up.  LINKIN PARK ROCKS!*~

~*^PuRpLeDiRt^*~


	3. Plot revealed, Pissed off Artists

I'm sooooo sorry that it has taken so long to update.  College has kept me really busy, but I'll try to be better about it.  I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Inuyasha or any of the lyrics I put with my story.

To Catch A Star 

~*By PuRpLeDiRt*~

Chapter 3

*_I'm trapped in this memory  
and I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
even though you're close to me  
you're still so distant and i can't bring you back *___

Kagome woke up to a banging on her door.  Her mother was screaming at her to get up and get ready.  Kagome just grumbled in response.  She pulled herself out of bed and realized she had a bad headache.  Then she remembered why.  Probably all that hatred she emitted last night.  She got up, showered and got dressed, and met her mom in the kitchen for breakfast.

            "You all ready to go, Kagome?  We are heading over to Tenseiga Records to make the finishing touches on your tour schedule.  Also, you will be singing a duet or two with your tour partner."  Kagome's mother said, hoping not to reveal too much in her statement.

            "So I take it that you are not going to tell me who I'm touring with?"

            "I thought that I'd leave that as a nice little surprise for you."  Rella said sweetly.

            "Hrump...grrp…"  Kagome mumbled while stuffing a muffin in her mouth.  "Oh mom, I wrote a new song last night that I could play on the tour."

            "That's nice dear, but remember, don't talk with your mouth full."  Rella reprimanded.  "Come on, we need to get going, or we'll be late."

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

            "Hrmp…." Inuyasha mumbled in response to a screaming voice.  His mom was calling him from somewhere in the house, of course, waking him up out of a dead sleep.  'Shit my head hurts.  What did I do last night?'  The memories of last night at the club flooded back into his head.  He remembered coming home and drinking himself into a drunken stupor because he didn't know what else to do about this confusing situation.

            "Inuyasha, get your lazy butt out of bed.  We need to meet your brother at Tenseiga Records to close the deal about your summer tour.  Don't you want to meet your tour partner?"  Laela called.

            Inuyasha pulled himself out of bed and went to take a shower, downing a couple of painkillers on his way to the bathroom.  15 minutes later he emerged, fully clean, clothed, and ready to go.  Wearing a pair of loose fit baggy jeans and a dress shirt, untucked with the sleeves rolled up, and left the top two buttons undone on the shirt to expose his toned chest, Inuyasha walked down the stairs into the breakfast room where he was greeted by the servants and his mother.

            "Hurry up and eat a quick breakfast, we are running late."  Laela scolded.  Inuyasha grabbed a biscuit and some jelly off the breakfast buffet and followed his mother out the door to the car where a servant waited with the door open.

            "Mom, can't I drive today?  I get tired of being chauffeured around everywhere.

            "Inuyasha, we've been over this, you know it's for your own safety.  Plus, it would take too long to trade out cars and we are already running late.  And you know how your brother hates it when we are late."

            "Feh, whatever." Inuyasha grunted and climbed into the car.  Fifteen minutes later, they were walking into the Tenseiga Records label building.

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

            Kagome and her mother were already sitting in the conference room, waiting the arrival of her mysterious tour partner.  She sat with her back to the door.  The door began to swing open and Kagome turned around to see who her partner would be.  The door swung fully open and the figure stepped into the room.  Kagome's eyes  locked with a pair of wide Amber colored eyes.

            "You…"  Kagome whispered.  Her eyes showed a mixture of surprise and anger.  "Mother, we are leaving right now.  I refuse to work with this baka.  I have no desire to do this tour."  Kagome seethed, her eyes never leaving Inuyasha's."

            "Now Kagome, calm down, we can talk about this like civilized adults."  Rella replied calmly.

            "WHAT IN THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled.  "What is the meaning of this?  And what makes you think that I would actually want to work with this bitch?"

            "INUYASHA, sit down right now, and watch your language!"  Rella commanded.  As she said this, Sesshoumaru walked in and closed the door behind him.

            "Inuyasha, Kagome, you will do this tour.  As the record label president, I have made it mandatory.  If you wish to stay on this label you will do it."  Sesshoumaru stated icily.

            Both artists grumbled at this and agreed because they couldn't afford to be dropped from the label.  They sat on opposite sides of the tabled and engaged in a staring contest.  Finally, one of the mothers spoke up.

            "We have decided that it is time you two ended this petty argument from seven years ago."  And to help matters along, we've gotten you a nice condo together until the tour begins.  That way you kids can practice the duets."  Laela calmly said, with Rella nodding in agreement.

            "WHAT!?"  Both kids responded in disbelief.  They couldn't believe that their mother's could have schemed such a plan knowing the two did not get along at all.

            As soon as the meeting was over and all the contracts were signed, Kagome stormed out the door to the car and began to cry out of anger.  She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Sango's number.  When Sango answered, Kagome related her sob story to here.  Sango tried her best to console Kagome, but she could do nothing to help her friend.  Kagome waited in the car until her mother came out of the building to drive her home.

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

            Back inside, Inuyasha was storming around the room in anger screaming at his mother and half-brother.

            "How could you do this to me!  Do you want me to just throw my career away!  She is going to bring me down!  I'll lose a lot of my fans because of her!"  Inuyasha began to whine.

            "Inuyasha dear, you are blowing things out of proportion!  It won't be that bad, and you and I both know that this tour will be a hit because she sings like an angel and all the guys love her, while all the girls love you.  It's a perfect match-up!"  Laela tried to consol her son.  After finally getting him calmed down, they left the building to take Inuyasha home so he could begin to pack to move into the condo tomorrow.

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

Sango had come over to help Kagome pack.  Even she was in disbelief that Kagome's mother would put her through this.  They packed box after bow until Kagome's room stood practically empty.  Sango said goodnight to her friend and left her to deal with things by herself.  Kagome ended up crying herself to sleep.

            The next morning, Kagome rose and got herself ready to face the troubling day.  Around 10:00am she was finally ready and packed everything in her car to drive over to the condo.  When she arrived, she was a little upset to see Inuyasha's car already sitting in one of the parking spots reserved for the condo.  She grabbed one box and headed up to the condo.  She found the door unlocked and walked in.  As she entered the room, she was blasted with the sounds of loud rock music emitted from the living room.  Inuyasha rounded the corner and saw her and grunted.  He just pointed towards the back of the condo.  Kagome took this as a sign of where her room was and walked in the direction he pointed.

            'Well, doesn't look like he's going to help me unload things from my car, so I guess I'll have to do this myself.'  Kagome thought.

            She headed back down to her car to get another load.  As she was leaning into her trunk, she heard a voice from behind her.

            "Hey there, pretty thing.  Need some help?  I'm Kouga, by the way."

Kagome turned around to see a guy about her age with long black hair that was in a high ponytail on his head.  "Sure, I could really use the help since my roommate is being such an ass.  Oh, I'm Kagome"

"Kagome huh?  Not the Kagome, the pop star are you?"  Kouga asked, getting a little excited.

            "Actually, yes.  And my roommate just happens to be the great Inu K."  Kagome said sarcastically.

            They headed up to the condo and Kouga continued to talk to her.  As they entered the condo, they both received strange looks from Inuyasha.  Kouga decided to impress Kagome and made a statement to Inuyasha.

            "Why are you being such an ass that you can't help this pretty girl out?  How about you just stay away from MY Kagome."  Kouga smirked.

            'My Kagome, where in the hell did he get that from?'  Kagome wondered.

            "Who in the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do, asshole?"  Inuyasha growled.  "And she is not yours!"

            "Why does it matter to you?  Apparently you can't stand each other so I say let her hang around a better guy."  Kouga continued to taunt.

            "You bastard, you're asking for it."  Inuyasha took a fighting stance.

            'Why is Inuyasha doing this?  I have no clue why his standing up for me against Kouga, but I am kinda glad.  This Kouga character is kinda freaking me out.'   Kagome continued to wonder.

            Inuyasha lunged at Kouga and slammed his fist into Kouga's face.

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

Thanks for continuing to read.  I'm sorry it takes so long to update, but college is killing me.  And I'm sorry this chapter is still a little short, and this chapter kinda sucked.  I'll make sure the next one is better, I promise!  I don't really know what I'm going to do with this story, so if you have any suggestions, let me know.  Please, PLEASE Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks Guys!

LINKIN PARK ROCKS!!!

~*PuRpLeDiRt*~


	4. The Pizza gets Cold

Sorry I didn't update sooner, but between school, which gives me no free time, I just had my 19th birthday, so yay for me!  Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Inuyasha or any of the lyrics I put with my story.

To Catch A Star 

~*By PuRpLeDiRt*~

Chapter 4

_* I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor  
The rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real _*

Kouga was pushed back by the force of Inuyasha's blow.  Staggering and holding his cheek, Kouga used his free hand to return at blow at Inuyasha.  Inuyasha swiftly dodged the blow, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the kick.  Pain exploded in Inuyasha's side where Kouga's leg had connected with it.  Kagome looked on in horror, not knowing what to do.

            'Does Inuyasha actually care enough for me to save me from this creep?'  Kagome stood in shock, not knowing what she should do.  She finally came to the conclusion that neither guy would want bodily harm to come to her, so decided to take a chance.  As the guys continued to brawl, she took a few steps forward, eyes closed and praying nothing would happen, she placed herself between both of them.

            Kagome opened  her eyes to see a fist that had stopped short of her face by six inches.  She looked up and found herself swimming in the giant amber eyes staring back at her.  She turned her head slightly to see Kouga's fist had gone over her shoulder and missed grazing her head by three inches.  'Hmm… somebody's got back aim.'  Kagome thought with a snort.  "Now boys, lets be civil about this.  Kouga, it was nice to meet you, but I'm sure that you have something 'important' to do.  And I'm sure Inuyasha would be glad to help me unload the few boxes I have left."

  A Feh and a snort was heard.  Kouga opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome gave him the death stare and instantly, his mouth shut.

            "As you wish, my fair Kagome.  Ado, until next time, my love, my woman."  Kouga said as he kissed her hand.  Kagome's face turned red as anger began to rise up in her, but Kouga disappeared before she unleashed it.  Inuyasha's growl could be heard during the entire scene.

            "Feh bitch, what in the hell were you doing with that asshole?"  Inuyasha said pointedly.

            "One, I'm not a bitch, Dog boy.  Two, he offered to help since you were being such an ass."

            "Bitch, I'm no Dog Boy.  Who the hell do you think you are?"  Inuyasha growled again.

            "I'm your worst nightmare, and you'd better start on your way down to my car to get those boxes ."  Kagome growled back.  She rolled up a newspaper and chased him down the stairs.

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

Kagome sat in her room, with her guitar and a pencil in hand.  She tapped the pencil against her lips, trying to figure out words to the new tune she had just written.  "Dammit!  Why can't I think of anything!  What is my problem?"  Kagome nearly screamed as she threw her pencil against the wall.  A couple of minutes later, there was a knock at her door.

"What do you want?"  Kagome huffed.

"Um… can I come in?"  A voice said, muffled behind the door.

"Sure, whatever."  Kagome said as she put her guitar down on the floor.  She turned around to see Inuyasha standing there in just a pair of jeans.  It was apparent he had just taken a shower, because she saw his wet hair hanging behind him. 

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat cause I was thinking about ordering out, like a pizza or something…"  Inuyasha said as e rubbed the back of his neck.

'Wow, he sure looks nervous about this' Kagome thought.  "Sure, I'd love pizza.  I personally like pepperoni the best, but whatever you want it fine."

"That's great, pepperoni is my favorite too.  Ok, well, I'll come back and let you know when it gets here."  Inuyasha said as he walked out the door.

"Wow, that was weird…" Kagome whispered.  She had a warm wave wash over her body.  "Ok, that was really weird.  What was that?"  She said to herself.  She picked her guitar up and tried writing some lyrics again.  Thirty minutes later, she heard another knock at her door.

"Kagome, the pizza's here."  She heard Inuyasha call from the other side of the door.

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

Kagome joined Inuyasha in their kitchen for some pizza.  Inuyasha was already there loading a plate full of food.

"Hey, save some for me!"  Kagome challenged.

"You'll have to fight me for it."  Inuyasha growled.  Inuyasha set down his plate and took a fighting stance.  Kagome playfully charged at him and they wrestled their way to the living room.  When  all was said and done, they were lying on the floor, both panting, and Inuyasha was on lying on top of Kagome.  "Ha, I knew you wouldn't win."  Inuyasha breathed.

Kagome couldn't fight the emotions that raced through her body.  'What is wrong with me?  I hate him!  Don't I?'  Kagome thought frantically through her head.  All thoughts were thrown out the window when she stared into those warm amber eyes and saw the hunger in them.  Inuyasha's lips slowly come down to meet hers in a heated and passionate kiss.  It wasn't anything like when he had first kissed her, stolen her first kiss.  NO, this one said something to Kagome.  She couldn't break away.  She felt the heat rise up in her body when his tongue teased her lips.  She opened her lips and allowed his tongue to enter.  He hungrily explored every cavity in her mouth, taking in her warmth.

Thoughts ran through Inuyasha's head.  '  Oh, holy shit, I've never felt these emotions before.  I can't control myself.  I hope she doesn't notice.'  He felt himself harden in his pants.  He couldn't control his emotions.  With his right arm, he propped himself up so his weight wouldn't crush Kagome.  With his left hand, he began to massage her breast.  He heard Kagome's muffled moan.  Her moan just made him hungrier.  His hand began to roam the rest of her body.  Kagome began to pant.  

Inuyasha finally began to regain some good sense, and slowed it down until he finally stopped.  He saw Kagome's eyes as she pleaded for more.  Inuyasha had to fight every emotion in his body to not try to ravish her.  He slowly pulled off of her.  "The pizza's getting cold"  He breathlessly said.  He got up and turned to leave.  He paused and turned back to face her.  "Do you still hate me?"  He asked, his eyes staring her down, dreading the answer.

"No, I could never hate you.  I always felt some dislike, but you've changed.  I didn't want to believe my mom that seven years can change a person, but I've seen it.  You aren't the same, and personally I like it.  Although, I will admit, that back in school, I did have a crush on you."  Kagome replied with a blush.

Inuyasha's visibly tense body slowly relaxed as he took in what she said.  "You know, I had a crush on you too, and that bet to kiss you was really only an excuse to get close to you.  I didn't realize that until later.  The next day, I was going to tell you that I felt something in that kiss, but you moved away, and I never saw you again.  I felt so awful for the longest time.  I drove you away.  I wish I could have taken that back, so you could have given your first kiss to someone you truly wanted to, but I can't and personally, I wouldn't.  Kagome, I felt something and I have compared that to any girl I've ever kissed.  None of them gave me the same feeling, that's why I've never been in a serious relationship."  Inuyasha's eyes held such compassion and emotion, Kagome couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Oh Inuyasha…"  Kagome said as she got up and walked over to him.  She embraced him in a hug, and he hugged her back.  He held her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe.

'I'm never letting her go again…'  Inuyasha vowed silently to himself.

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~ ~* *~

Hey guys, thanks for reading!!!  I promise you, that was about as graphic as this story gets.  Sorry for any of you who like lemons.  Maybe I'll write one, someday, but until then, please keep enjoying this story.  Hopefully, I'll update again soon!!!  Please, PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!

~*PuRpLeDiRt*~


End file.
